Indexing mechanisms powered by fluid cylinders have been used heretofore for providing indexing movements between predetermined indexing positions such as may be desirable for various types of slides, rotary tables, or lifting devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,539 dated Nov. 30, 1976 is directed to a self contained indexing apparatus in which a cylinder is mounted on a pair of hollow piston rods for sliding back and forth movement along the piston rods. The hollow piston rods define fluid passages to effect sliding movement of the cylinder or alternatively to provide sliding movement of the hollow piston rods relative to the cylinder. Such an arrangement provides a relatively short length indexing device which is highly desirable for fitting within limited space.